Pain is Skin Deep
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Starter Pokemon trainers ZIM, Dib, Gaz are now in High Skool and have to deal with many things. But when a fellow trainer and friend dies ZIM takes the loss hard, but can ZIM's Pokemon heal their master's pain or is ZIM already to far gone. Suck at sum but the story is cool, emotional, and slightly gory. Read if you wish.
1. Chapter 1 Return of the Nightmare

**This is a new crossover I thought of A PK and IZ crossover where ZIM, Dib, and Gaz all have Pokemon and ZIM's Depressed. **

**Why? That'll be found out as you read. **

**Now I'll admit this is crappy, but it's just something I'd figure I'd try.**

**Review if you wish. **

**PEACE! I mean enjoy.**

**I don't own Pokemon or Invader ZIM!**

* * *

_"Walk away from the sun..."_

"Come slowly undone..." a low voice sang.

"I can see in your eyes... I've already won..."

"I could bleed for a smile..."

"I could cry for some fun..."

"Walk away from the sun... And tell everyone..."

"Master shouldn't you have left for Skool two hours ago?" A slightly concerened computer voice asked.

The figure opened his eyes. With deep magenta eyes he looked at the ceiling with tired ,heavy, eyes. His name was Zim, he was a Irken alien and an ex Invader. Zim sighed and sat up on his bed. Zim got out of bed and got dressed for Skool, but it didn't matter to him. Actually nothing mattered to the alien anymore. Zim walked over to the mirror and looked at the mirror. He was now 17 in Irken years, well over 6'5, he was still his eerie green color, his eyes were still a dark magenta color yet darkened from the restless nights he couldn't sleep. As too why will be soon found out.

Zim sighed and lightly shook his head. Zim picked up his contacts, that were still there grayish lilac, and put them in his eyes. Zim checked to make sure they were in right. Then he picked up his new wig. The wig was still black but instead of just having just the Elvis style it had been before, it now had bangs that covered most of Zim's left eye and the tips of the bangs were red. Zim placed the wig on his head. He got dressed in a black T shirt, black and red threaded jacket, black jeans, black boots.

Zim buckled his boot on. Then turned to his night stand. He pulled the drawer open and pulled out a small gold pendant on a long chain. The pendant was cluster shaped and was covered with diamonds, sapphires, rubies, garland, and the occasional topaz. Zim looked at the pendant with sad eyes then hanged the pendant over his neck. Zim closed the drawer and grabbed his back pack, IPod, and Headphones before leaving his room.

Zim walked out through the toilet to the kitchen. Gir was already eating a bowl of cereal at the table with Minimoose floating above him happily. Zim looked at his sidekicks. They were all he had left now. "**HI! MASTER**!" Gir greeted happily. Gir ran from the table up to Zim to give him a hug. But instead he hugged his masters legs. Zim sighed. "Good morning Gir." Zim greeted in a tired tone. Minimoose squeaked. "Good morning Minimoose." Zim greeted. "**Want some waffles Master**?" Gir asked innocently. Zim shook his head. "**Awh but master you didn't eat any dinner last night**." Gir said in a small whimper. "I'm fine Gir, and I'm not hungry." Zim said patting Gir's head. "**Okee dokiee**." Gir said and let go of Zim's legs. Zim walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Nyah." Minimoose squeaked. Zim shut the fridge and looked up at Minimoose who had a blue Radeade on his head. "Ah." Zim said taking the Radeade off Minimoose's head. Taking a sip. "Excellent Minimoose." Zim said pleased. Minimoose squeaked happily.

Zim rolled his eyes slightly and slung his backpack on his shoulder. He walked out to the living room about to go to boring ass Skool. He placed a pair of black and red headphones on his head. "I'll be back from Skool at 3 pm." Zim said and activated his holo disguise. "**Bye master**." Gir said with a wave. "Gir don't blow up the base. Minimoose you make sure he doesn't." Zim ordered. Gir changed to his red eye duty mode and saluted. **"Yes Sir."** Gir said sinisterly. Zim walked towards the door then turned back to Gir. "Uh Gir?" Zim asked. **"Yes sir?"** Gir asked still in duty mode. "At ease." Zim said with a small smirk. Gir's eyes turned back to there cyan color and he giggled. Zim rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at Skool

"Sigh..."  
"Sara can you stop that?" a girl with long black hair in a tight ponytail, Kathy, asked a girl with crazy wavy light brown hair.  
"Well excuse me if I'm a bit depressed." Sara spat back.  
"In case you haven't noticed Kathy this is our Junior year and our first High Skool year... Without her." Sara said depressed.  
"Sara I feel bad about it too. Really I do but it's been almost 2 years. We've got to find some way to get out of this depressed funk." Kathy said.  
"We can't just forget her." Sara said.  
"No not that. We just need to find some way to try not to be so depressed all the time." Kathy explained.  
"Yea I guess your right." Sara said.  
"SHIT WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Kathy exclaimed as her and Sara ran into the Skool.

* * *

The girls ran to there first period homeroom. Where they bumped into a certain "Paranormal Investigator" "Hi Dib!" Sara said running past him to her seat. "Hey fathead." Kathy greeted walking past Dib to her seat in the second row. "Morning ladies, and I thought we had a deal Kathy?" He asked. "Deals are overrated." Kathy said. "Were still for lunch though." Sara said. Dib nodded and took his spot in his usual desk.

After two hours and a boring lecture on how everyone will die a painful and horrible death. A strange sound filled the halls. The sound was heavy boots and the faint sound of very loud rock music. The door to the classroom flew open and a tall slim shadowy figure stood in the doorway. The figure walked into the class room. He was a teenage man about 17 with light tan skin, black hair with red tipped bangs that covered his left eye, black and red headphones on his head. He wore a black t shirt, black jeans, a black red threaded jacket, and something gold was around his neck but hidden under his shirt. He looked at everyone then sat in the front desk in the first row. "So nice of you to finally join us." Mrs. Heller hissed. "Class this is our new student. His name is Zim." Mrs. Heller hissed. Kathy, Sara, and Dib's jaws dropped. No way this was the same green skinned alien they had known 2 years ago. Could it? "Why don't you tell the class something about yourself?" The teacher asked or ordered was more like it. Zim opened one eye and looked at Mrs. Heller. Then rolled both his eyes. "I used to live in Baltimore for a while." Zim said plainly. "Ohh you mean that awesome city by the bay in Maryland?" A blond girl squealed. Zim nodded a bit weirded out by the blond. The girl squealed and so did her group of friends. "What was it like up there?" another girl with brown hair asked. "Grey, cold, and bleak. Like Mrs. Heller's soul." Zim said with a smirk. The entire class started laughing except Sara, Kathy, and Dib. They were to shocked to laugh. Zim sighed and started tapping to the song that was playing on his IPod. The laughter died when Sara jumped from her desk. "Living Dead Girl!" She exclaimed pointing at Zim. Zim looked at Sara. "Yes. I'm listing to Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie." Zim said cooly. "Sit the hell down and leave him alone freak." A blond named Christina hissed. "WHORE!" Sara wanted to scream but didn't instead she glared at her and sat back at her seat. Then while Mrs. Heller wasn't looking Sara gave Christina the middle finger. Dib looked at Zim who was drawing on his paper with what looked like black chalk. "He's still a evil monster." Dib muttered. "What are you talking about? Look at him." Kathy said pointing her thumb to Zim. "He's evil Kathy." Dib said in defense. "_She_ didn't think so." Kathy scoffed with a hmpf. "Well she got to close and look at what happened..." Dib said sounding a bit depressed. "That wasn't his fault." Kathy said defensively. "I know." Dib sighed. Christina threw paper balls at Sara's and Kathy's heads. They turned back at her. "You stay away from the new guy. He's mine!" She mouthed. Sara stuck her tongue out at her. Kathy rolled her eyes.

The rest of class was uneventful. Then at lunch Kathy and Sara are sitting next to Gaz, Alex, Jacob, and Alyssa. "Hey did you guys hear? Zim's back." Kathy said as the others were talking. "Zimmy's back? I haven't seen that guy in forever." Alex said wowed. "How's he been?" Alex asked. "He seemed fine." Sara said. Alex nodded. "That's good. I remember how bad he took it when H died." He said. Everyone nodded. They were silence for a while. "Bad" isn't even close enough to describe it." A voice said making everyone jump. They turned and saw Zim standing next to there table. "Zim? Hey man." Alex greeted. "Hello Alex. How you've been?" Zim asked. "Good." Alex said.

Dib walked out of the lunch line and saw that Zim was standing next to the table with Halley's old group of friends. Dib watched as they talked for a bit, then he walked over once Zim had left. "What were you guys talking about?" Dib asked suspicious. "Nothing important. Just said hey and stuff." Alyssa said as Dib sat down. "Guys I wouldn't trust him." Dib said. "_Dibathon._ Zim isn't do anything wrong." Alyssa scolded sounding motherly. "Don't use my real name." Dib growled lightly. "But guys remember how Zim lost it after he saw her body. I'm just saying, he's up to something and I don't like it." Dib said. The girls all turned there heads to Zim who was now leaning against the wall. "How does he look like he's up to something?" Kathy asked. "Guys it's just my instincts Zim's doing something, something really bad, I don't know what but I'll find out." Dib swore. "Be quiet Dib!" Gaz hissed. Dib shut up and ate some of his lunch.

* * *

After lunch all the students went to there last period. Sara, Kathy, Alyssa, and Gaz all went to the art class they all shared. Dib and Alex had Biology. Jacob had gym. The kids went there separate ways.

* * *

The girls, although they didn't want to be, were the first to enter the art class. The trio sat at a purple table, silent, and bored. When the sound of heavy boots approaching filled there ears. Sara turned to face the door. Zim walked into the classroom. The girls were silent just watching the alien. Zim turned and looked at them. "Hello Sara, Kathy, Alyssa, Gaz." Zim greeted. Gaz rolled her eyes still playing her Game Slave. Alyssa gave Zim a small smile and wave. Kathy gave Zim a wave and pulled out her sketch pad. Sara did the same and started drawing a weird malformed stick figure. Zim sat in a blood red table in the back and pulled out a black leather sketch book. The stillness of quiet filled the room once more. The bell hadn't run yet. Sara finished her stick figure picture then looked at Zim. Zim was drawing a picture in a black book with what looked like charcoal. Sara sat up some to get a better look at the sketch but couldn't see any of it. Zim stopped drawing and pulled a IPod out of his pants pocket. He then pulled a small speaker out of his backpack.

Zim plugged the speaker cord into his IPod and set it aside as the band Seether filled the room. The music wasn't all that loud but it was still better than silence. After a few minutes the other students and the teacher walked into class. Everyone was doing there own individual projects. Zim was finishing his charcoal picture when the bell rang. Zim closed his sketch pad grabbed his speaker and IPod. Then headed back home.

Sara was packing her stuff when she noticed something white under Zim's shirt around where his pants were. "What is that?" He wondered. But she she turned to get a second look Zim was gone. Blowing it off as nothing Sara and Alyssa left for Sara's house.

* * *

-Zim's POV-

Skool was just as boring as ever. I did see Sara and all them, they seem to be doing fine. Sadly Dib is still suspicious as ever, now that I've come back, now he'll never leave me alone. Damn it. All well. Today was just weird all these human girls were trying to get my attention all day. I wish- NO ZIM DON'T! IT'LL ONLY MAKE YOU FEEL WORSE! *sigh*

I walked past a few stores while heading back to my base. Just listing to Seether on my IPod. I looked to the right of me as the wind blew. Dib and Gaz were walking on the other side of the road. _"Guess that's the path they take to head home."_ I thought. I turned on a corner. Home wasn't far now. I just have to get past the cemetery.

I stopped infront of the cemetery's black rod iron gateway entrance. This was no ordinary cemetery. It was a place of importance, well to me it was. To all the other sickly humans this place was just another old crappy cemetery full of head stones and tombstones To me this place was near and dear to the heart section of my squeegily splooch. I rested my gloved hands on the metal and gripped the black bars tightly; as if I were a prisoner and these were the bars to my cell._ "No ZIM. No! Today's not the day..."_ My head told me as I rested my forehead on the rusted iron. _"Not today... Go home... **Go home!"**_ My head ordered. Sounding almost like I was getting more and more irritated with myself for disobeying my own orders. I sighed and let go of my grip on the gates. I turned to go home and stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets. I walked no more than a mere foot from the gates and turned back to the archway. The cast iron sign mounted on the fence written in gold cursive "Western Cemetery." I wanted to just jump the fence and walk through the cemetery till I...

**_"NO GO HOME!"_ **My mind screamed giving me a splitting headache that lasted only, a minute, till I turned from the gate and sprinted down the street. I didn't stop till I was only 5 feet from my base. I slowed my pace as I approached my lawn gnomes and green colored base. I approached the font door with my headphones around my neck and my IPod turned off.

* * *

-3rd Person POV-

Zim entered his base to the sounds of the TV and wild giggling. GIR, Minimoose, and "Zim" were sitting on the couch laughing and giggling at the TV. Zim sighed and shut the door. **"HI MASTER!"** GIR greeted and ran up to his master and hugged his legs happily. Minimoose squeaked happily and floated towards Zim. Zim looked over at the imposter Zim that was sitting on the couch. "Ze Ze why must you imitate me?" Zim asked with a sigh. The other Zim smirked. Stood up and did a back flip it's form growing smaller and smaller till it was now a 1 foot dark grey spinning ball. The form unraveled and landed revealing the creature to be a small black, dark grey wolf like pup with blue eyes, and red tips on it's fur.

This animal was a being called a Pokemon. These beings were "normal" in human eyes although many possessed unnatural powers they still lived with humans and there was many of them over 1000 kinds, and counting, however most humans had a limit of six per as they say "trainer". Zim was a trainer and a Pokemon Champion for winning the Unova League almost a year ago. But that didn't matter now.

The black pup, a Zorua, was one of Zim's more docile Pokemon since she was only a baby she didn't not fight. Zim had dubbed her the name Zuphthura but called her Ze Ze for short. Ze Ze loved her master and loved to use her powers of illusion to copy things Zim did. Ze Ze giggled. Zim sighed and gave her a small smile and picked her up. Zim sat on the couch with Ze Ze and GIR sitting on his lap and Minimoose floating above them, as they watched the TV for half an hour.

After a while Ze Ze, GIR, and Minimoose had fallen asleep. Zim moved Ze Ze and GIR off his lap and let them rest on a couch pillow. Zim stood up and walked over to the toilet in the kitchen. Taking the elevator down to the labs below, Zim walked down the halls. He rarely ever used these labs anymore he had no use for them that much, he only used them when either his weaponry needed updating or his Pokemon ever had gotten hurt. It was like he had his own personal Pokemon Center in his house.

But that wasn't the reason he was down here this time. Zim walked over to the bathroom he had down here that was next to the main labs. Zim looked at the mirror, exhaling a ragged breath he wasn't aware he had held, Zim slowly pulled his wig and contacts off. Zim opened the mirror and pulled a small clear plastic case out. Inside of the case were small shards of metal. These shards humans called "razors". Zim pulled one out of them out of the case and bit on the razors end, holding the razor in his mouth using his teeth, Zim rolled up his shirt sleeve all the way up his shoulder. The Irken's arm was littered with scars, cuts, and gashes. Zim took the razor out of his mouth and laid the cold blade over his wrist, above the veins but only by half an inch, in one slow flick Zim cut deep into his cloaked skin. He did this four times in the same area, Zim's cloaking device started to short out and disappear as his dark blue blood started to seep from his cuts. Zim had started cutting right after she had died. It wasn't Zim's way of coping but Zim's way of living. The only way Zim could feel as if she was still there, was by doing this, this self afflicting pain was the only way. His way. Zim dropped the razor in the sink as blood ran down his wrist, the pain was his cure, his only cure. Zim started to feel a bit lightheaded and sat on the toilet so he didn't fall or pass out.

**"Master?"** A voice asked concerned startling Zim. Zim turned and saw GIR and Zuphuthura standing at the door way; with looks of concern on their small faces. "Gir, Ze Ze... Why are you up so late?" Zim asked trying to draw attention away from himself. **"Master..."** GIR said worriedly. Ze Ze let out a whine. "It's nothing. Hey how bout we go upstairs to the kitchen and get some nachos or something and then I'll tell you two a story." Zim suggested as he picked the two up with his other arm. GIR looked at his master with a sad face so did Ze Ze. **"Master... You know what your doings bad... So why are you doing it master?"** GIR asked almost ready to cry. Ze Ze let out another whine. "It's nothing, GIR, and if you don't tell anyone I'll take you to the Crazy Taco every Thursday for tacos. That's only if you don't tell anyone what I did, not a word. Not to Skoodge, Not to Computer, Not to Minnimoose not to anyone. Do you understand?" Zim said sternly to the two. GIR nodded as did Ze Ze. Zim took the two of them back upstairs so they could make the nachos.

While GIR , Ze Ze, and Minoose made the snacks Zim hid in his bedroom and pulls out a roll of gauges. "Gah I knew I had forgotten to do something when I had grabbed the razor box. At least GIR won't start blabbering now that I have that taco deal over his head. I know Zuphurtha won't be any trouble she's still so young and she'll forget about this soon." Zim said to himself aggravated as he wrapped gauges around his cuts. Zim hears soft whining from behind and turns to face Zuphurtha who had tears in her light blue eyes. Zim felt his insides ache slightly. Ze Ze was like his baby he had raised her, literally, he never wanted to make her feel bad. "Oh Ze Ze." Zim said in a low voice. He picked up the small trembling pup and cradled her in his gloved arms. Ze Ze calmed down in her masters grip. "Master why were you doing all that stuff?" Ze Ze asked through telepathy. "Ze Ze. I-I can't explain it but it's... It's good for me Zupthura." Zim lied. "If it's good for you should I do it too master?" Ze Ze asked. Zim shook his head abruptly. "No! No! No! Zupthura you will not start cut- doing what I had done! You are forbidden from doing that!" Zim scolded. Ze Ze nodded obediently. "Yes Master. I will not." Ze Ze said. Zim breathed a sigh of relief and patted Ze Ze head. "Let's get ready for bed." Zim said. Ze Ze let out a yawn.

Suddenly a loud explosion came from the kitchen. Zim ran into the kitchen to find cheese splattered everywhere and burned nachos scattered all around the floor. "GIR WHAT ON IRK DID YOU DO?" Zim asked flabbergasted. **"Nachos with black balls go boom!"** GIR chimed rolling around in the melted cheese. Zim did a facepalm as his sidekicks rolled around and licked the cheese off the kitchen walls and floor. "This is going to be a Long night." Zim said in defeat then was pushed into the cheese mix by Minimoose.

* * *

**Cute, Sad, and Cheesy all at the same time **

**Enjoy.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 I Don't Care

**Thanks for the review so here's more pokemon and Invader Zim.**

**I don;t own anything, enjoy and review.**

* * *

-Dib's POV-

Great just great, now Zim's back. All well a paranormal investigator's work is never done. But wait somethings off about Zim. He's plotting to destroy Earth; he's evil I just know it. "Gaz... Did you think Zim was acting strange at all at skool?" I asked cautiously knowing I annoyed Gaz. "Dib don't start that crap again." Gaz hissed darkly. "Gaz I'm just saying I sensed something. It's evil, Gaz, I don't know if it's Zim or whatever the fuck it is!" I ranted. Gaz growled trying to read her book as we walked home. "Look I'm just trying to-" I stopped myself. I looked over across the street. There was Zim standing in front of the cemetery gateway door. "Gaz." I called in a small voice to not lure anyone's attention besides hers. "What the hell now Dib! I am not in the mood to-" She stopped yelling at me when I pointed to where Zim was at. Gaz was dead silent, so was I, as we watched what Zim was doing. Zim looked into the cemetery and gripped the bars of the gate. He had a face of sadness and pain as he looked into the land full of headstones and tombstones. I couldn't help but feel bad for him... **Wait what the fuck am I thinking? Do I really feel compassion for that alien? He's trying to kill us all! I mean yea he's gone through a tough time ever since she died but that was years ago! What the fuck!**

We watched as Zim rested his forehead on the gate. He looked tired like he hadn't slept in weeks. He let go of the gate and turned away like he was going to leave but only turned back the the gate. What's so important about that place? It was weird. Before Zim would be ranting about how "normal" he is when he was so obviously not. Just a short green scaled demon running around convincing all the morons out there he was "normal". Now he actually looked human and the ranting was nothing but silence. Hell Zim rarely ever talked. Except that one time in class but that's been it, so far, other than that nothing. "Huh?" Gaz said breaking my attention from my thoughts. "What?" I asked. "Zim just cringed or something and ran down the street you didn't see him?" Gaz asked. I shook my head, I didn't, Gaz just shrugged and continued walking home. I looked over to where Zim was just moments before. He was gone. I looked closer at the part of the gate where he standing at, I saw a large cast iron sign that said "Western Cemetery" in big gold letters. My stomach dropped. No wonder Zim had stopped there. It was _her_ cemetery. It was where she was at now. It was where she had grown up.

"DIB GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Gaz called me. I ran fast to catch up with her. Once I did we headed home. Our house was still the same, same fence, same garage, same backyard, nothing had changed actually. Well almost nothing.

* * *

"Maggius."

I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Maggie." I greeted.

Maggie was one of my Pokemon. Maggie was a Missmagius and a very good fighter. She was dark purple almost black. She always wore a Ankh I had got her, once, and glasses that were round like mine. She was a very sweet Pokemon and always protected me.

Maggie floated down from the rooftop of the house and tackled me. "AH Maggie!" I exclaimed as Maggie nuzzled me. "Maggie I was only at Skool can you please stop doing that!" I said aloud as Maggie nearly crushed me even though she was weightless, her gravity, nearly crushed me. Gaz ignored me in my commotion and walked into the house. Maggie floated off and I sat up regaining my breath. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Litwik! Lit!" I heard a small voice chime I turned and saw Shelley, my Litwick, float towards me and nuzzled my face. Shelley had a little blue heart clip on the side of her face, Gaz thought it looked retarded, I always thought it made her look cute. "Hehe I missed you too Shelley." I said as I stood up. I walked into the house with Maggie behind me and Shelley on my shoulder.

"Well that's two down four to Gooo!" I said/exclaimed. Why? Cause I was being lifted to the ceiling by the end of my trench coat. "Grr Sin! Houdini! Silas! Stop it right now and put me down!" I ordered. Sin my Gengar, Houdini my Haunter, and Silias my Shuppet, revealed themselves giggling and chuckling like mad. "I'm serious put me down!" I ordered kicking my feet, flaring about trying to keep my arms in my trench coat sleeve's. Maggie got mad and used Psybeam on them. They let me go instantly. But I was already ten feet in the air, and plummeting to my death. If it hadn't been for Steven K catching me when I fell, oh man. Steven K is my Blastoise my very first Pokemon. I sighed when Steven K caught me. "Thanks SK." I said in a huff. "Blasst." SK said putting me down. Maggie floated down to me worried that I was hurt. "Mag Mag Magiaus?" She called worriedly. "I'm okay Maggie. But Maggie it was just a prank you didn't need to go so far as to use Psybeam on them." I said or rather scolded. Sin floated down and glared at Maggie then turned to me a bit wounded. Houdidni rested on my shoulder as if he was saying sorry. Silas floated over to me with a apologetic look on his face. "Hey it's okay you guys. I knew you were just playing around with me." I said to my team. Shelley rested on my head and Silas floated towards my book bag that had landed on the couch. He tried opening it with his teeth, trying to reach the potions I had in the front pocket. "Hehe Silas wait a sec I'll get you guys healed in a minute, but first I have to make dinner." I said. Silas nodded and floated over to the stairway and up the stairs to my room. Sin disappeared and went out to the backyard. Houdini was still on my shoulder and Shelley on my head. SK had went back into his shell so he could nap before dinner was ready. Maggie floated into the kitchen, I followed. Maggie has always been more motherly towards me. I don't know why but she is. Not that I didn't mind, actually I think I like it.

Me, Maggie, Houdini, and Shelley made some Taco Beef Pasta. Maggie was using Psychic to stir the food while Houdini and Shelley helped me set the table and clean a little. "Gaz! Time to eat!" I called to the staircase. Gaz and her Mawile Huntress came down the stairs. Maggie handed Gaz her bowl of food and handed me a bowl. Gaz sat down and ate but I sat my food down and went to the cabinet to grab the Pokemon bowls. It was Tuesday so I had to feed them today. Wasn't a problem though. Me and Gaz loved are Pokemon, although she never admitted, I knew she did. I laid the bowls out on the back patio and filled them with the right food for everybody. Since most of our Pokemon were either Ghost or Psychic types they weren't hard to feed. Everyone came out of the house or their pokeballs and came to eat dinner. I went back inside and ate mine.

* * *

After dinner was done I pestered Gaz to help clear the table. She went back to her sourpuss mood afterwards. All well. Maggie helped me with the dishes. I put SK and Sin back into their pokeballs for the night. Afterwards I went up to my room. I checked on Gaz like I always did she was just playing her Game Slave 4 with Huntress sleeping against her. "Good night Gaz." I said quietly not to disturb her game. "Screw you!" Gaz called back. In the mood she was in that meant good night.

I went to my room and collapsed onto my black bed. Like I had said before everything was still the same here. The only things that were different were that I had tossed out all my paranormal posters and instead had drawings I had drawn in there place. Most were creepy or macabre looking but I liked them. I sighed and grabbed a small remote off my nightstand. I pressed a button and the song "I Don't Care" started playing on my speakers.

I really liked that song; it described well everything about my life. I have a dad that doesn't care about me, a sister that I know don't care, and a whole god damn world that doesn't care! Not for me or anyone else for that damn matter. I was glad I had given up trying to save it years ago. The only ones that do care are my Pokemon. They're more like family to me then my own family. "... But I can't say that, I do care about Gaz. Even though she hates me she's still my sister..." I mumbled to myself as I turned to my side. I felt Silas on my side as he floated down to my face. I looked at him. Silas had a potion in his mouth. "Right sorry." I said as I sat up. I took the potion from Silas and crossed my legs so he could sit where I could see him. I looked at the wound he had on his forehead. "This will sting." I warned. Then sprayed the potion on the wound. It would take a day to heal. I sat the potion and remote on my night stand. "That feel any better?" I asked. "Shupp!" Silas called happily. I grinned slightly. "I'm glad." I told him. Silas spin around above me. My small grin faded as I laid my head on my pillow. Silas noticed my sudden mood change and floated down and rested on my stomach. "Shup Shuppet." Silas said. I looked at him. "The usual Silas. Life's a bitch deal with it. I have to deal with it." I said and turned to my side. Silas floated over me and rested under my chin. "Shu Shuppet Shuppet." He said. I smiled a sad smile and rested my hand on his small head. "Good night Silas." I said as the music ended. I drifted off to sleep as the tones of the music sang _"I don't care... At all..."_

* * *

**I think I made Dib a bit depressed in his on malchomy way.**

**Also if your confused onto which Pokemon Dib and Gaz have here's there names and types**

**Dib's**

**1. Steven K - Blastoise**

**2. Maggie - Mismaggius**

**3. Sin - Gengar**

**4. Houdini - Haunter**

**5. Shelley - Litwick**

**6. Silas - Shuppet**

**The only one of Gaz's Pokemon mentioned here is her Mawhile Huntress she has more but there shown later.**

**By the way about the names of Dib's pokemon there all named after horror/ghost writers or charcters from some of my books.**

**Enjoy and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Time to Battle

**Already i think it's time for some good old Pokemon fun.**

**You'll soon see what i mean by that in this chapter.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

-Zim's POV-

Now its been 3 days since my "first day" at dumbass Skool. I thought I would loose my mind, that is until I found out you could bring your Pokemon with you, as long as they either stay inside of their pokeballs or stay out of sight and quiet during lessons. So I now had Ze Ze lying on my lap, asleep, and GIR in my back pack in sleep mode. Our substitute for 2nd period, Ms. Grits, who just looked like a younger more vile version of Ms. Bitters, I had learned that old bitch Ms. Bitters was still very much alive, sadly, and still teaching lower grades. I'm half awake while Ms. Grits ranted on about death and doom. The only thing keeping me awake was Ze Ze. I glanced down at her and petted her soft fur as she slept. She nuzzled my shirt and stomach area feeling me pet her, keeping her snout up against my shirt, she stopped moving returning to her blissful sleep. I grinned slightly. Ze Ze was like a daughter to me, a adopted daughter, she was a gift actually when she was still an egg. Took a few months but one day she hatched out of the egg. I remember how much GIR danced around just out of pure joy that day, Minimoose couldn't stop squeaking, I knew the others were estatic as well. But that was almost a year ago. Those good times didn't matter any more. I stopped petting Ze Ze and I very carefully pulled my IPod and headphones out of my desk. Ze Ze didn't stir as I placed my headphones over my head. I started listing to a song called "The Crow and The Butterfly." I kept the song on repeat till the lunch bell rang. I woke Ze Ze up and placed her into my back pack with GIR. Then I trudged out through the halls down to the cafeteria.

I wasn't all that hungry; but I knew Ze Ze and GIR had to be. I got only a small bowl of cold cereal and milk for Ze Ze and a slice of pizza for GIR. We ate outside today. While my sidekicks ate I was listing to A7F and watching other students have pokemon battles. This battle was between a guy named Ashton and another kid that looked like Torque Smacky. Ashton was a undefeated champion around these parts he craved the fame and power he got from winning. He had lost to two leagues but he would always lie about and say he was actually the champion, hell he even had fake badges made to try and prove it, I knew they were just bad copies and so did a few others. But Ashton always threatened that if any of them told he would kill our Pokemon. Kill my Pokemon? Please. Like I would let him try and kill my Pokemon. I watched as the battle drew a crowd.

Ashton had his Butterfree on his side and a Hitmonlee on Torque's side. It was obvious Torque was loosing. Ashton's Butterefree used Giga drain it pwnd Hitmonlee. I rolled my eyes as Ashton laughed and gloated. I turned my attention from the battle to Ze Ze and GIR. GIR was licking his drool and cheese greased covered mouth. Ze Ze cringed with disgust and backed away from GIR gagging. I let out a small chuckle. Ze Ze was reacting the same way I did when GIR had first gotten pizza which of course lead to Pusstlios creation. **(AN Refrence to the episode "Rise of the Zitboy.")** I still can't believe that blemish worked on everyone, well almost, it didn't affect Gaz or Hal- Damn it why did I bring her up! I closed my eyes tightly, trying to get her out of my head, but it was no use it seemed she was permanently all I could think of. I sighed and opened my eyes slighty.

"Hey you!"

* * *

-3rd Person POV-

Sara and her Rattata, Rita ,that was lying on her lap. Kathy and her Buneary, Violets, who was resting on her shoulder. Were sitting outside with her pals while the Pokemon rested on there trainers. The two friends were just talking since it was lunch time. Everyone else was either battling or gorging down on the terrible food. "So he said "I'll kill you!" But he can't." Sara told Kathy. "I know right." Kathy said. "Hey guys." A voice said. The girls turned to faced Dib and Gaz as they approached them. Dib had his Missmagius, Maggie, out and floating beside him. "Hey guys what's up?" Kathy asked/greeted. "Nothing much." Dib said as he sat in front of Kathy as Maggie floated above them slightly but made sure to stay close to him. Gaz sat next to Sara with Huntress sitting next to her shoe.

"Hey you!"

* * *

The group turned and saw Ashton the skool champ walk up to where Zim was sitting at with two creatures. One was obviously GIR in his doggie suit the other was a black colored blue eyed pup. Ashton was a real jerk and always picked fights with people just to get attention, and it seemed that Zim would be his latest turned to Ashton with a bored look on his face. "Yea you!" Ashton called. "What do you want Ashton?" Zim asked annoyed. "I see you got Pokemon with you newbie." Ashton said snooty while looking at Ze Ze and GIR. "Yea so?" Zim retorted. "So you and me in a battle. 6 on 6. Winner gets all the bragging rights." Ashton challenged. Zim gave Ashton a _"You gotta be kidding me?" _look. Everyone stared at the two waiting for Zim's answer. Zim sighed and stood up with Ze Ze and GIR on his shoulders. "Very well I accept your challenge." Zim sighed with his hands on his hips. Ashton smirked and walked over to the battle field. Zim walked over to his side, GIR and Ze Ze stood over on the side lines behind Zim. Everyone was watching as the battle began.

* * *

Ashton smiled as Zim waited for Ashton to send out his first pokemon. "I choose you! Luxuray!" Ashton called and threw a pokeball. It opened and a large Luxury surged out of the ball. Zim looked at the massive black cat and pulled out a Great ball. "Fine then. Skylar! Assist me!" Zim called and tossed out the Great ball. Energy surged out of the ball and a Flygon formed from the energy.

* * *

"What's that?" Dib asked. "A Flygon." Sara said. "It's huge." Kathy said. "It looks really strong too." Gaz said crossing her arms. "Wait so that Trapinch Zim had before evolved into THAT!" Dib realized; Maggie hissed slightly and crouched closer to Dib with a scowl on her face. "Yup a ground and dragon type." Gaz said. "Wrong combo for Luxuray." Dib said. "Think he'll loose?" Dib asked. "Just shut up and watch." Kathy said with a smirk pointing to the battle.

* * *

"Luxray iron tail!" Ashton ordered. Zim stayed silent. Luxray's tail turned metallic and it ran towards Skylar. "Dodge it." Zim ordered in a low sinister voice. "Rawr!" Skylar roared and dodged the Luxary's attack. "Sandstorm." Zim hissed. "Rawrr!" Skylar whipped it's wings up and a blinding sandstorm brewed on the battle field. Trapping Luxary. "Think that'll stop us? Luxary use Iron tail to stop Flygon!" Ashton ordered. Luxuray did as it was told but the attacked missed and it hit the ground hard. "Get up Luxuray!" Ashton ordered. "Glare." Zim hissed so Ashton didn't hear. A pair of dark red eyes pierced through the sandstorm, staring Luxuray down, shaking fear all down to the core of the cat, "What?" Ashton said shocked seeing his pokemon trembling. Zim grinned as Skylar flew high above the field as the Sandstorm subsided. Luxuray was still shaking with fear. "Come on Luxuray this is a battle! Stop being a wuss!" Ashton called frantically but Luxuray didn't move. Zim said something, inaudible, no one could hear him. Skylar roared and flew straight down to Luxuray. The cat didn't move as it was suddenly tackled. Skylar grabbed ahold of the cat's neck with her teeth and flew up high.

* * *

The crowd was stunned. "Wh-wh-what the hell!" Dib said pulling a pair of binoculars out of his backpack. "Woah. I think it's bleeding." Gaz said a bit shocked seeing blood seeping from the cats neck. "Poor thing." Sara said. "What's he going to do to it?" She asked. Dib looks through the binoculars as Skylar flys higher and higher into the sky. "I think he gonna drop him." Dib said not moving his view on the two Pokemon. Maggie growled and glared at Zim as she wrapped her cloak like arms around Dib in a protective manner. Dib hardly noticed his Mismaggius being wrapped around him. Till energy surged out of Dib's bag. Dib turned for a second and saw his Blastoise StevenK out of his Pokeball. "SK what are you doing out here?" Dib asked. "Blass.." SK roared slightly and looked at the battle. Dib wasn't sure why but he just decided to let SK stay out as long as he didn't get in trouble he didn't care. As Dib turned his attention back to the battle.

* * *

Zim closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them. "Luxuray! Try breaking free!" Ashton called getting a bit anxious and scared of loosing his title. "A meaningless effort." Zim hissed. "Skylar Take Down!" Zim ordered. Skylar let out a small roar and let go of Luxuray. She let the cat fall the first 2 feet, then quickly descended underneath it, so that she was barely an inch away from the terrified cat. Once they were half way down to the battle field ,taking this chance, Skylar grabbed the cat with her claws and slammed the cat down hard onto the battle field below. The wind picked up and dust blew everywhere on impact. "Luxuray!" Ashton called. The dust cleared revealing a KO Luxuray. "Your pokemon are obsolete, no match for mine." Zim called as Skylar landed 3 feet away from where he stood. "We'll see!" Ashton bellowed returning Luxuray into the pokeball. Zim returned Skylar into the Great ball as Ashton pulled out another pokeball. "I choose you Charizard!" He called and a Charizard surged from the ball. Zim looked at the Charizard boredlly and pulled out another Pokeball.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**As a refferee would say Victory goes to ZIM.**

**But what will be Zim's next pokemon, will he win the battle?**

**Find out till nex time on Pain is Skin Deep.**


	4. Chapter 4 Five Victories and a Twist

**Since I'm not gonna be on for a long while. **

**Here's more of the battle.**

**Let's see what's Zim's got up his sleeve shall we?**

**I don't own anything just the story blah blah.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Cyanide! Destroy the weak one!" Zim commanded. A large Charizard that was blood red color instead of the normal orange surged from the ball. "CHARRR!" It roared and blew out a powerful flamethrower.

* * *

"Blasss!" SK hissed. Dib looked at Zim's Charizard then back at his Blastoise. "You wanted to see him again..." Dib said. SK looked at his trainer. "You came out of your ball cause you knew you were going to see him again." Dib said. SK nodded. "Blast." He growled. Dib and SK watched the battle between the two dragon types.

* * *

"Your move Zimmy. No way you'll beat me this time!" Ashton gloated. "We'll see, Ashton, we'll see." Zim said with a smirk. "Cyanide Fire spin." Zim ordered. "Nice try. Blow it away Charizard!" Ashton ordered. Charizard blew the Fire spin away. "Charge at it and use Crunch!" Ashton ordered. Charizard flew fast to tackle Cyanide. Zim grinned. "Cyanide Tuw GiHy Darqs!" Zim said in a low voice that sound like gibberish. Cyanide roared and hit Charizard with it tail wiping it away then used Take Down to launch it up into the air. "What?" Ashton asked shocked at how fast Cyanide was. Cyanide bit into the Charizard's neck making it bleed a lot of blood, using it's tail again it slammed it's back sending the dragon down to the ground on it's stomach. "CHARIZARD!" Ashton screamed and ran onto the field to the giant lizard. "Hmpf." Zim huffed as Cyanide landed next to him. "Do you give up yet? It's pointless for you to put your Pokemon through this. My Pokemon are natural killers so I would strongly suggest ending this." Zim said wisely. Ashton growled and returned his Charizard. "I'm not giving up! You will loose!" He swore. Zim sighed "Fine have it your way. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Zim said as Ashton ran back to his post.

* * *

"GO GOLEM!" Ashton called and tossed another ball. A large round rock skinned Pokemon came out with red eyes. Zim sighed and pulled out another ball. "This is growing to become a nuisance. All well." Zim sighed. "Feral Eradicate them!" Zim ordered. A Feralgator surged out of the ball. "FERALGATOR!" Feral roared. Ash looked a bit worried remembering a water type and ground type is a bad mix. But quickly shook it off. "Golem use Rollout!" Ashton ordered. Golem rolled into a ball and charged at Feral. "Bounce." Zim said. Feral jumped high above Golem. Golem's attack missed. "Waterfall." Zim ordered coldly. Feral was wrapped in water and shot the water down fast. It landed right on Golem's head and crashed all around him. "Golem no!" Ashton exclaimed. Golem roared in pain slightly. Feral landed on Golem slamming him to the ground. "Let's end this shall we? Ice Beam!" Zim ordered. Feral shot a icy beam at Golem and froze Golem. "Golem!" Ashton exclaimed. "It seems he cannot battle." Zim said as Feral stomped over to his master. Ashton grew more and more enraged. "I'm not done yet I still have 3 more Pokemon!" Ashton growled. Zim let out a bored sigh. "Fine." He growled returning Feral to him.

* * *

"Grrrr Butterfree! Come on out!" Ashton ordered tossing another pokeball. "Vienna! Time to fight!" Zim ordered as a Luxio surged from the ball. "WHAT! YOU HAD A ELECTRIC TYPE WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME!" Ashton shouted baffled. "Unlike you Ashton I've trained my Pokemon well, and I've learned from the best of the best." Zim said a bit slick with his arms crossed. "GRRRR I WILL NOT LOOSE!" Ashton screamed. Zim shook his head. "Your so arrogant." Zim said disappointed. "SHUT UP AND BATTLE!" Ashton growled. "Butterfree use Giga Drain!" Ashton ordered. Butterfree charged at Vienna and hit his side. Zim tilted his head slightly. Seeing that Vienna wasn't all that affected when Butterfree hit it."Vienna. Please use Discharge to get this over with." Zim said laying his hand on his forehead obliviously sick of this whole situation. Vienna nodded. "Lux." He said. Vienna used Discharge quickly and Butterfree was KO with one hit. Ashton twitched when Butterfree went down.

* * *

"DAMN YOU!" Ashton growled. "Pidgeot! Pull this one out of the bag!" Ashton ordered. A Pidgeot surged from the ball. Zim glared slightly. "GIR!" Zim called from the side. GIR jetted over to the field in his doggie suit. **"READY TO MAKE BIG BIRDIE GO BEDDIE BYE MASTER**!" GIR called happily. "No way in hell that's a real pokemon!" Ashton accused pointing a GIR. "He was aloud to battle in the Unova League they never said other wise." Zim said while fiddling with his claws. "Grr!" Ashton glanced over to Ze Ze that was watching her master grinning. "He has a Zorua too? This guys something else." Ashton thought glaring at Zim.

* * *

"No wonder Zim won the Unova League if he had GIR with him." Dib said crossing his arms. **"DIB JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH!"** Gaz growled watching the fallout that was about to happen. By now all the students AND faculty members were watching the battle. Dib watched. SK watched and Maggie did as well just still hanging onto Dib just not as tight.

* * *

Zim smiled slightly. "GIR... Go get the Bird." Zim said waving his arm as if he was saying "Shoo GIR don't bother me.". "**YEHHEEEEEEEEEE!" **GIR screeched and ran to Pidgeot. GIR jumped up and grabbed Pidgeot into a tight bone snapping hug. "OT!" Pidgeot screeched as GIR squeezed the air out of the oversized bird. **"BIRDIE I LOVESSSS YOUSSSS!" **GIR exclaimed happily hugging tighter on the bird. "Oooooottttt..." Pidgeot gasped then went limped. **"Hu?" **GIR said noticing this. **"MASTER BIRDIE WENT TO BEDDY!" **GIR called back to Zim who was just grinning slightly. GIR dropped Pidgeot and jumped onto Zim's shoulder.

Ashton screeched out in anger. GIR hid behind Zim's shoulder a bit scared. "**I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!" **Ashton screamed. "AREODACTYL!" Ashton roared as Aerodactyl surged from the ball. Zim glared at the ancient Pokemon. Ashton looked to his right real fast and grinned darkly. "Aerodactyl! Grab the Zorua!" Ashton ordered pointing to Zuphurtha.

* * *

**Oh no! It can't be! But yes!**

**It's a cliffhanger! Srry ppl I wanna keep the suspense up.**

**I know I'll get screamed for this later don't care.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and I need some help.**

** I couldn't think of a better name for the Feralgator so if you have one that's better or sounds Irken or IZ related let me know please.**

**Anyway hope you liked it and have a nice day.**


End file.
